Good Luck Toby
by lucky-starz06
Summary: Gabe is going to enjoy having a new little brother. He can already tell! *A bonding ficlet that takes place right after the Special Delivery episode* THE FIRST FANFICTION EVER TO STAR TOBY WANKENOBI DUNCAN!


**Inspiration has struck, and I never written something without romance so I'm kind of in shock! That being said, I thought tonights episode of Good Luck Charlie was the cutest thing. Now I have this plot of Gabe/Toby sibling bonding running through my head and I don't know what's going to happen, but let's see where it leads, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Good Luck Charlie but I would happily be a member of the Duncan family! Pft, as if they don't already have enough.**

"Alright, little brother." Gabe sighed softly, tossing his gloves to the side as he took off the last of his protective gear after changing Toby's diaper. "You're all set. Next time, take it a little easier on me, will you? Diaper duty is not easy!"

Toby merely looked up at his brother, his soft hazel gaze being enough of an apology for Gabe.

"It's okay." he muttered. "I guess I deserve it after what I did to Charlie. But she barley even played with that stupid doll after she got it! Of all the dumb luck." he spat, shaking his head in frustration.

Toby blinked in response.

"Oh, don't get me wrong." Gabe continued, picking up his brother carefully. He walked back in the living room and sat on the couch, placing Toby gently on his lap. "Charlie's pretty good as sister's go. You know, if you like The Gurgles and the color pink." He stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Toby let out a tiny yawn.

Gabe grinned at the reaction. "I know! Boring, right? It takes some getting used to, believe me. But you do get used to her. You'll get used to both of your sisters. Which brings me to Teddy."

Toby proceeded to stare at his brother intently, so he went on.

"The girl has never done anything wrong a day in her life. Charlie may like lame stuff, but at least she did steal a pair of sunglasses once! Teddy's such a goody-goody. She's tried to be bad, but it's just no use. Would you believe that she makes straight A's?"

Gabe smiled as he watched his little brother stick out his own tongue the slightest inch and took it as a sign that he knew exactly what was being said.

"Well, I guess _someone_ around here needs to make straight A's because next we have PJ. He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box, if you know what I mean. This one time, I was busy watching TV and PJ was bothering me cause he was looking for a pen. There was one right beside me, but it didn't work and I was too lazy to get up to look for another one so I told him it was invisible ink. He actually believed me! But at the end of the day, I could ask for worse brothers. Oh! And he did manage to graduate. We were all SO proud." he proclaimed with an air of sarcasm. "But..."

A flash of panic washed over Gabe's face. He looked around the room quickly to make sure no one was listening.

"The ones you really have to worry about are mom and dad." he warned.

Gabe would've sworn that he saw Toby raise an eyebrow.

"They're a little insane." he went on in a whisper. " Especially mom. But I guess I would be, too, if I had five kids to take care of! It's not so bad, though. I've gotten away with more than you can imagine because of it! I'm the cool one of the family, you know."

There it was again! The eyebrow raise. Now Gabe knew he wasn't imagining it.

"You don't believe me?" he asked incredulously. "Well, you should. I can teach you all you need to know! When you get older that is. We'll do all kinds of fun stuff like play video games, pull pranks on Charlie, and go to Super Adventure Land. Trust me, it's going to open back up again. Dad will probably even take you to his bug convention sometime!"

Toby's eyes widened.

"What?" Gabe asked. "You don't want to go? No problem! I've got ways of getting out of it. I'll always be here to help you out with things like that. It's nice to have a little brother that's going to look up to me. We're gonna have some good times together. Count on it."

Toby's lips curled into another smirk and Gabe nodded in satisfaction.

"See?" Gabe said excitedly. "Told you I was the cool one in the family. And if you still think otherwise, well... good luck, Toby!"

**Okay, so it's SUPER SHORT, I know... but there it is! :) Just a little something I managed to come up with. Hope you enjoy, and if so PLEASE hit that review button down there & let me know!**


End file.
